Self braking motors have been in use for many years. There are known different devices and patents for such motors, differing in methods and ideas used. One such motor is described in Israeli patent No. 27,475 which is most pertinent to the present invention. Nevertheless, the present invention differs in conception and in the method of manufacturing as will become apparent.